Love In The Ghetto
by Megan-Whitlock
Summary: It's the beginning of WWII; Edward is a risng Nazi Lieutenant, while Bella is a Jew. Can love overcome religion and the duty one must serve for their country?
1. Chapter 1

Love in the Ghetto.

Bella POV

I quietly slipped through the back door of our modest home. I made sure to stay extra quiet since Charlie was probably still asleep. With all the extra work he was given, I didn't want to interrupt his slumber. Of course, being me, I tripped in the dark – a sad fact because I was born in this house, and nothing ever moved.

I muttered a quick, "OW!" and continued to tiptoe towards my room. Unfortunately, my caution was wasted.

"Isabella?" I heard my father murmur from his room – adjacent to mine.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Are you just getting home?" His voice was laced with exhaustion, but there was still a strong undertone of concern.

"Yes Papa," I mumbled in defeat.

"I thought you said you and Alice would head straight home from school?"

It was true, I had promised him, but promises meant nothing anymore.

Seeing as I couldn't lie to him, I told him the truth. "Well, Papa, we _did_ come straight home, but got stopped again."

A loud crash answered my sentence, as Papa stumbled into the room in his robe, searching frantically for me. When his arms found my waist, he pulled me tight against him.

After his panic subsided, he gripped my shoulders, and looked me in the eye.

"Did they hurt you?" The sadness in his eyes was apparent, and he knew it.

"No, Papa. They just made us scrub the floors of the new office building downtown."

By this time, tears were beginning to fall down both our cheeks.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried! I was about to go out and search for you with Mr. Brandon, but I was so _tired_."

I placed my hands on top of his, and gave them a squeeze.

"I know Papa, and I'm sorry you were worried, but Alice and I really did try to get home safely. We even took the long route, unfortunately there were two soldiers at the end of Main Street. They grabbed us and took us to the building." He moved to comfort me, but I wasn't finished.

"We were okay at first, but then our knees became so swollen that we could hardly move. Alice took it the worst, and she accidentally fell over. The guards yelled something at her in German, and they hit her with their guns."

_Now_ I was ready for comforting.

Charlie took me into his arms, and shushed my sobbing, rocking me back and forth. At times like this, I wished Mama was here more than ever. Her name was Renee, and she was taken by the Germans about a year ago. They just came and took her one day. Other women were taken too, basically any healthy woman between 25 and 35.

They were loaded into a truck and just courted away. No time for goodbyes, and the pain was evident in the families left behind.

Eventually, I stopped blubbering enough for Charlie to get in a question.

"And, and, Alice?"

My tears returned, but they were happy ones.

"They let us go a half hour later, and I just saw her to her house safely."

Their house was two down from ours, so I always made sure she was okay before returning to mine.

After this commotion, I looked at our very ancient clock and glanced worriedly at Charlie.

"Papa, don't you have work in a few hours?"

That seemed to be all it took for Charlie to once again become the man of the house. He straightened up, and I almost believed him in his optimism.

He quickly kissed my forehead, and stood up shakily. I hadn't noticed we were on the sofa, but I stood up too.

"Get to sleep, my Isabella. " He kissed my forehead again, before turning back to his bedroom.

I went to my room, but not before uttering a quick and quiet, "Love you Papa."

My sentiment was returned, and with a weary sigh I fell onto my squeaky cot.

The rest of the tears that I had kept from Charlie now came – hard, and with a passion.

I turned to my side, and tried to distract myself with happy thoughts, something my mother had taught me to do when things were bad.

Ok, positive. Alice is safe and home. My Papa loves me and I love him. God is here for me, and always will be. I had gotten a 100 on my test in school today, something I knew Charlie would be very proud of. I racked my brain for more answers, but there were no more to be found.

4 is a good number.

I turned back on my other side, and I let my mind wander. Sure my life was all right now, but what if things changed? Could Charlie deal with a change? More importantly, could I?

Being a Jew was so hard, dealing with the soldiers, the taunting, the punishment, and the humiliation.

Sometimes I wondered how those Germans could live with themselves! They would abuse us, and call us "Satan Spawn", a name which every Jew hated.

As I lay there, I silently vowed **never** to look at a German the same way. Charlie _used _to just tell me that they were confused and only followed their Fuhrer because they didn't know anything else. Lately, I think he was beginning to change his mind.

From now on, I would treat them like they did us. Scum.

How a German could ever gain back the respect of a Jew (or me), I didn't know.

How wrong I was.

Edward POV

As I went through the back door of our mansion, I made sure to let the door slam loudly, as it always does.

"I'm home!!" I yelled to no one in particular, storming up the stairs to our second level , the one with the kitchen.

I received muted grumbles in response, but nonetheless, movement around the house could be heard. It was our weekend off in the Deutsche Wehrmacht, or German army. I was supposed to have arrived earlier, but they had held me later in the Sturmbannführer's office, and boy was I glad.

Patiently waiting, I sat down at the kitchen table, my hands crossed, and my knees twitching. I couldn't wait to tell them the news!!!

My beautiful mother, Esme, was the first down, and she smiled when she saw me, giving me a quick but firm squeeze.

Next came my beast of a brother, Emmett, and wore a smirk when he saw my rather large grin. He was one of the first to know of my surprise, and I could tell he wanted to share it just as much as I did.

Lastly came my father, Carlisle, who was happy but surprised to see me there. I guess he figured I was coming home tomorrow. ( It's quite a walk from the headquarters, and it is usually preferred to be undertaken in daylight.)

Esme was the first to understand the excitement in my face, and she demanded to know what it was. Seeing my mother put on a stern face was hilarious, because she's the nicest person in our town.

When I had finished laughing, I turned to face both my parents.

"I made Untersturmführer."

For a moment our kitchen was silent, then everyone began at once. Esme rushed forward to hug me, already crying with pride. Emmett gave my shoulder a squeeze, and mouthed, "Way to go!" And Carlisle? He beat Esme by a mile, sprinting towards me, and grabbing my shoulders, shaking with joy as he cried over and over, " I'm so proud!!"

You see, Untersturmführer means Second Lieutenant. I had been working overtime in the army for the past six months, organizing fundraisers, recruiting new blood, and even taking care of Jew shipping. To accomplish this, I had skipped both of my holiday breaks, and because I hadn't time to eat anything from home, I gave it to a superior officer.

Just tonight, the committee had decided that I was more than ready to take on the job. They had admired my perseverance, determination, and well , lack of complaint. SO many soldiers were re-considering joining because of all the labor involved.

Emmett was already a Sturmbannführer ( or, Major ) and now was the first I had seen him in a year. He had been sent to lead forces into Northern Poland.

Carlisle, on the other hand, was a retired Brigadeführer ( Major General ). He had quit just before the war, and his only wish left in life was to see his sons achieve army greatness.

Switching back to the present, I saw my family now gathered closer, Esme managing to squeeze me harder, Emmett near tears and whapping my back, and Carlisle still holding my shoulders, gazing off behind me.

Noticing me looking, he broke off the thoughts of his army days, and gave me the largest grin I have ever seen on him. (Besides the one I the picture of him getting married to Esme – which hung in the living room ).

Grinning back just as large, I swore never to let anyTHING or anyONE ruin what I had now.

How wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: sorry!!!! I didn't put one of these in the last chapter!!! I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas … **

Love in the Ghetto.

Bella POV

When I woke in the morning, it was an uncommonly gray day, and my spirits were immediately darkened. After dressing, I went down the hall to our small table, and pulled out the gruel from the cabinets.

Food was becoming more and more scarce, as people had generally less money. Charlie still received a steady paycheck, but many were less fortunate. Mr. Brandon, Alice's father, was laid off just two days ago, and the family was trying to live off their meager savings.

Thinking of Alice, I reminded myself to invite her over for dinner. It was the least I could do for my best friend.

5 years ago, there had been a new family on the street, and my mother had forced me to be cordial. It turned out to be a rather eventful day, with me tripping over their moving boxes, and meeting the new family.

Alice had come downstairs rather shyly, but when she saw me, she had rushed down and gathered me in a hug.

I smiled at the memory, but one glance outside sent me back to my room in a flurry, chastising myself for being late.

Within 10 minutes, I got out the door, yelling goodbye to Charlie who had just come down for breakfast.

Taking it upon myself to get the household started, I had to get up early to motivate Charlie to move. I – we – couldn't afford for him to be late. If he lost his job … I wouldn't think of it.

Passing the derelict house to our left, I arrived at the Brandon's small front porch. Knocking twice – our secret code – the door was flung wide by a smiling Alice.

"Bella!!!" she nearly screamed, bouncing up and down. Rather gingerly, I noted … Was that from last night? I shook my head as I realized that she was still talking.

"…and then I came home, and you left, and my father was SO worried, and he said something about your dad, and …" I droned it out.

"Alice!!!"

She stopped talking and bouncing long enough to get a sentence in.

"We need to go to school!" Realization dawned on her bright eyes, and she slung her book bag over her shoulder, calling a quick goodbye over her shoulder.

Travelling down the beaten path, we threw quick glances around the alleys, and corners. We could NEVER afford to be stopped on the way to school. One missed day without a parental excuse got you expelled, and if you were expelled … you had to survive the day _outside,_ and not in a safe, warm, crowded building.

Eventually we reached the stop for the school buildings – also the place to part our ways.

You see, Alice is incredibly short. She just is. When the Germans saw her in my class- though she IS my age- they demanded to know why she skipped grades.

No amount of persuading could deter them, so Alice now went to junior high, among the young teens, and then met me at the corner when school was over.

I gave her a brief hug, and then turned on my heel to the bracken colored building in front of me.

-------

As always, I was last out of the room, so I speed walked to the corner where Alice should have been waiting.

But she wasn't there.

I asked the people milling around me, faces without names, or ones I had never learned- but no one knew where the small dark-haired girl had gone.

I dreaded returning home, or to her home, without dear little Alice by my side.

Where was she? Was she playing a game?

Oh! Poor Mr. Brandon!!! She was his only family left! I simply _couldn't _walk up to the door, and tell him his daughter was nowhere to be found.

So there! I wasn't going home without my best friend! God help the person who took her!

-----------------------------------------------

EPOV

When the sunlight gradually moved to shine on my face, I awoke with a contented smile.

The words of last night echoed on my mind- the congratulated yells, whoops, and even sobs of joy. I was reminded of my life's perfection, so I decided to splurge my good health.

Creeping quietly this time, I slid down the wooden stairs, avoiding the ones that I knew squeaked. The kitchen was empty, so I pulled out the flour and eggs I knew I would need.

Part of my extra-credit hours in the Deutsche Wehrmacht included mess hall duty, and I had developed the talent of quite a chef.

…if you counted spaghetti, pancakes, and any form of soup as "delicacies" …

Not a half hour later I had four large pancakes laid out on a platter, with an egg – western style – next to each plate.

I smirked to myself as I thought of the ways to wake up Emmett – and pretty soon I had a crooked grin on my face – a little inherited trait from my father.

Taking the pan I had used for the eggs, I crept quietly back up the stairs, wielding the pan like the weapons I was trained to use.

Luckily, Emmett's door was ajar, and I squeezed through the opening created, and into the darkness that awaited me.

But he wasn't there.

I checked and re-checked, but he was nowhere in his room or in our house.

My plans of mischief long forgotten, I set the pan down, and hurriedly dressed.

Somewhere, along the streets, Emmett was out there, and he was most certainly up to no good.

I left a quick note on the table for my parents, telling them Emmett and I were out for a walk. It was cheesy, and a lie, but it would satisfy Esme.

Out on the street, I was at a complete loss of where Emmett would have gone. I only hoped that he wasn't tormenting another Jew.

A year ago, he had been caught in a … _compromising_ position with a young Jew girl. Although no one likes a Jew, this was beyond tormenting and abuse. Because of the severity of the situation, he had almost been discharged. A dishonor like that would ruin the good name of our family.

Thankfully, he had not been found guilty, and he was safe.

If he was doing that again … I would stop him.

Before I knew it, my feet had led me to the young Jew school. Why did I think Emmett would be here?

Since I was due home from my "quick walk" soon, I hurriedly checked the alleys around the small building.

There! I saw movement in the next alleyway.

I ran towards the filthy corridor, only to find something that shocked me.

Emmett was there, landing a punch on a small, dark-haired girl.

**A/N: YAY!!! So there's chapter 2!! If you haven't guessed … wait, don't guess, that will spoil it … **

**AND EDWARD WILL MEET BELLA NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas …**

Love in the Ghetto.

Bella POV

As I slipped in-between alleyways, I let my eyes search frantically around. The last thing I needed now was an army-man on my tail.

I had decided to check around the school building first, since she couldn't have gone far.

When I saw my reflection in a dark and dirty puddle I saw a problem in my search. On the front of my jumper was a large yellow star. All Jews were required to have one on any top. If an armed guard saw me running around with a star, he would give me a harsh beating. It was already curfew for heading home.

Now with a new purpose, I looked around at the hanging laundry lines, searching for an un-marked jacket.

After several more corners and dark corridors, I found an abandoned apartment. Inside - after tripping a few times - there was a set of drawers, each full to the brim with unmarked clothing.

Who could have left these here? Keeping a stash such as this was considered treason, and that was punishable by death…

Still ,whoever _had_ left them did me a great favor.

Quickly sifting through the layers of dusty clothes, I found a jacket relatively my size – an extra small – and threw it on. I then streamed out the doors, feeling confident and secure. There was no way that they could hurt or punish me if I was – shudder- German.

Still, there were many alleys left to look for my friend, and sunset was fast approaching.

After about six more false hopes, I saw a flash of bronze dash across the street about 10 feet in front of me. I had no proof they had taken Alice, but still, it was a lead.

Crossing the street in the same fashion as the bronze blur had done, I saw what I had hoped never to find:

A very large, albeit attractive, German soldier landing a punch on dear little Alice's cheek.

She slammed to the ground with an audible thump, but quickly, if unsteadily, got back on her feet.

Her next action shocked me more than the first. She walked up to the soldier and gave him a hug. _A hug!!!!!_ WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER!?!?!?!?

As I started forward, I failed to notice the bronze haired man next to me go forward as well.

I immediately rushed to Alice's side, pulling her away from the large soldier. However, she instantly protested, screaming something about, "Not what it looks like!"

I spun her around and glared at her.

"Alice! I just saw you_ punched_ by this man, and you're telling me it's not what it looks like?"

She hung her head.

"You won't believe me, you're already near hysterics…"

I lifted her chin.

"Try me."

Hope shone in her eyes, as she turned to the man.

"Emmett can explain."

But Emmett wasn't listening. He was rather occupied trying to escape the cold, hard grip of a bronze-haired man.

This was the first time either of us had seen this second man, except my blur of him running.

The mysterious man was yelling something like, "What a dishonor to our family," and, "You are _so _glad I got here in time!"

So they were brothers …

Alice turned back to me, obviously annoyed at Emmett.

"I'll just explain then. You know how my dad lost his job?"

I nodded

"Well, as of only yesterday, we have no food. I met this man on the street on the way home from the grocer. He saw my empty sack, and asked if he could help. He seemed so sincere, I agreed to meet him here, today. He gave me four eggs, two loaves of bread, and a small jug of milk."

She gestured to a small, burlap sack to her left, something I had also failed to notice. But, she wasn't done.

"When he gave me the items, I realized I would have no way to explain to my father how I got them. If I had a mark, or injury, he would much more likely believe me. So, Emmett had to punch me."

She smiled, obviously happy with how she explained it all.

I just stared at her open-mouthed, completely star struck. She thought _this _ was an okay way to get food?

"Alice! If you need food, just come and eat with Charlie and I!! We have more than enough for two, and I can't bear to see you hurt. Even if it does get you food …"

But Alice was shaking her head.

"Bella, we could never impose on you like that!!! And yes, this is a perfectly acceptable way to get food. Others less fortunate dig through the waste piles to find coal for money! This is by no means that bad!"

She had me there. But I couldn't let her do this!!!

"Alic-"

I was interrupted by 'Emmett'.

"Alice, Bella here is right. This really isn't the right way to go. It worked once, but it won't again."

Wow. I didn't even know he was listening. Was the mystery man?

I turned to face him, and at the exact moment, he turned my way as well.

Perfectly sculpted cheekbones, like those of a master carver's, were lined with shining, bronze locks. His eyes were such a startling green, I was taken aback. It was cheesy, but I felt I could see to his soul. His body was nowhere near as muscular as his brother's, but still strong, like those of a … _an army man._

I instantly turned my surprised face into something along the lines of an 'I hate you look'.

As shock overtook his beautiful – cruel, Bella, cruel – features, I became disgusted with myself.

How had I overlooked his person? It was clear now on his shirt, the laurels of a lieutenant. Jeez! Not even a simple soldier!! A lieutenant!!

Suddenly everything became too much to handle. Alice getting punched, her explanation, the muscle man Emmett, his god – devil – like brother, my mind was like a whirlwind.

I couldn't take it! I grabbed Alice's arm with one hand, her food sack with the other, and ran out of that god-forsaken alley.

Ignoring Alice's protests, I kept running, using the abandoned apartment as my guide to the street corner.

Eventually we reached her house. She had since shut up, and was now glaring at me. I couldn't help it.

"What??"

Her glare intensified.

" You know very well _what_." She spat the word. "And don't you dare give me that."

As I stumbled for an excuse, she began again, this time … smiling?

"I saw how you looked at Edward."

So that was his name .. Edward. It suited him, and it _did_ mean 'wealthy guard'. I suppose that's what you could call a German soldier.

Before I knew it I was blushing. Knowing the response it would spark from Alice, I ran farther down the street to my house.

The last thing I heard before I closed the door was, "You can't handle the truth!!!"

------------------------------------

EPOV

I immediately rushed to Emmett, ignoring the girl who had quickly stood back up.

I grabbed Emmett's shirtfront, pulling him close. I was nowhere near as large as him, but I could hold my own. I was at least twice as strong as most men my age.

Ignoring his protests, I began yelling.

"How could you be so stupid Em? Did you take our family into consideration? Esme, Carlisle, _me_?"

He began again, but I cut him off once more.

"What a dishonor to our family!!" Quickly, I lowered my voice to a whisper, " I sure hope this was nothing like Rosalie."

The hurt registered in his eyes, and he was fast to utter a retort.

"You leave her out of this, Eddie."

I raised my voice again.

"You are _so_ glad I got here in time!"

We were both silent for a moment, and I took this time to look at the girl Emmett had hit.

I was surprised to see her with a newcomer. However I could not get a good look at the other girl, as her back was to me.

I glanced back at the smaller girl, and almost laughed at the expression she was giving Emmett. Why did she look annoyed at him?

The girl turned back to the newcomer.

"I'll just explain then. You know how my dad lost his job?"

The newcomer nodded.

"Well, as of only yesterday, we have no food. I met this man on the street on the way home from the grocer. He saw my empty sack, and asked if he could help. He seemed so sincere, I agreed to meet him here, today. He gave me four eggs, two loaves of bread, and a small jug of milk."

She gestured to a small, burlap sack to her left, something I had also failed to notice. But, she wasn't done.

"When he gave me the items, I realized I would have no way to explain to my father how I got them. If I had a mark, or injury, he would much more likely believe me. So, Emmett had to punch me."

She smiled, obviously happy with how she explained it all.

The newcomer had no response for this. But had a different approach.

"Alice! If you need food, just come and eat with Charlie and I!! We have more than enough for two, and I can't bear to see you hurt. Even if it does get you food …"

But Alice was shaking her head.

"Bella, we could never impose on you like that!!! And yes, this is a perfectly acceptable way to get food. Others less fortunate dig through the waste piles to find coal for money! This is by no means that bad!"

She had her there. The newcomer started again.

"Alic-"

But was interrupted by Emmett.

"Alice, Bella here is right. This really isn't the right way to go. It worked once, but it won't again."

Hmm. Her name was Bella. It meant beautiful …

I turned to face her, and at the exact moment, she turned my way as well.

Her complexion was startlingly pale, like that of an angel. Her head was covered by luscious brown curls, which shook slightly as she turned. Her lips were a seductive red, and begged to be touched. And her eyes. They were the most entrancing color of brown I had ever seen, even more gorgeous than her hair. Her body was incredibly small, though not as tiny as Alice. I finally understood why her name was Bella. She was so beautiful.

As my eyes met hers, her eyes darkened, and her stunning features turned into those mirroring hate.

I'm sure my face showed one of pure shock, as she backed up. Suddenly it was as though she was about to faint. I outstretched my arms, but she regained her composure quickly, before grabbing the sack to her left, and taking Alice by the arm.

Spinning on her heel, she sprinted out of the alley.

I vaguely remember hearing Emmett say something, before my thoughts returned to Bella.

The only thing I could think of was how beautiful she was, and how there was no star of David on her jacket.

**A/N: So there's chapter 3!!! More drama!!! And poor Eddie thinks Bella's German. And she hates him!! Lol, I had SO much fun writing that you don't even know! **

**Anything you say, really makes my day!! Review please!! I love hearing from all of you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas …**

Love in the Ghetto.

Bella POV

I woke much earlier than usual, my thoughts continually occupied by 'Edward'.

Then the thought of what Alice would say to me, made me groan out loud.

Groggily, I climbed out of my cot, stumbling towards the kitchen. Charlie was surprisingly up, and he motioned for me to join him at the table.

"Bella." Oh Dear. He never uses that name unless he wants something.

"Yes, Papa?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Crap, here it comes.

"You need to quit school."

WHAT?!?!?

"What!!"

"Now Isabella, I have thought a lot about this, and I can't deal with the risk of losing you. You will stay home during the day, and only go out for necessities."

"Papa! Wha-" He cut across me.

" Isabella, this is final. I talked to Mr. Brandon last night, and he told me Alice had come home injured from bringing back food. If even receiving groceries can hurt you, I don't want to risk it."

"Papa, please!! School _is _the only way to be safe. We get food, a calm environment, and I am learning."

"Still, Isabella, these are hard times. I can't afford to lose you. And it would be plain silly for it to happen at such a place as school."

"And Alice? Is she condemned to her house as well?"

"Yes, she is _staying_ home just as you are. I suppose it would be fine for you two to be together during the day, but go out no further. Patrols come down our street now."

"Papa, I can see that I have no say in this, but please reconsider it. Can we see how things are in a week?"

He frowned.

"I suppose that would be fine, but I don't think either Mr. Brandon or I will change our mind."

I sighed, and turned back to my room. If I was home all day, I may as well get to sleep in a little.

About 10 minutes later, I heard Charlie call his goodbye, but I did not echo it. I may have been acting like a spoilt child, but I was entitled to voicing my opinion. School was my only escape from this world, and it was being taken away.

Whimpering unhappily, I turned over, and fell back into a restless sleep.

-----

A loud knocking interrupted my slumber, and I yelled something unintelligible. The knocking persisted, this time accompanied by yelling.

Unhappily, I rolled off the cot, recalling a major dose of déjà vu.

Stomping I went to the door, and swung it open.

On the other side was an extremely happy pixie. Sighing, I turned back to the house, shutting the door. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough, and the pixie jabbed her foot in the door's path.

"Bella!!"

I growled a response.

"Language! Anyway, I'm here to occupy your day!" She smiled brightly.

I grumbled something else, and went to sit on the couch.

Taking that as a 'welcome' gesture, she followed.

"So our dads have gone on a school strike, what else is new with you?"

Realizing she wouldn't accept grunting this time, I answered as vaguely as possible.

"Nothing."

"That's no fun! Here! Let' play that game we used to in elementary school! I'll say a word, and you say the first word that comes to your mind!"

Wearily shaking my head, I agreed.

"Okay! I'll start! Bronze."

I whipped my head toward hers.

"No. Way."

She pouted.

"Oh come on! Please!! Just humour your best friend."

"Fine. A penny."

She pouted again.

"You're no fun Isabella."

"Shoot me."

"I will." With that, she pointed her index finger at me, and stuck her thumb straight up, pretending to shoot me.

I faked dead, and we both cracked up laughing.

For the rest of the day, we giggled, told jokes, and acted like true 16 year old girls, not like Jew refugees, hiding in a tiny town.

Sometimes, it's nice to forget.

----------------------------------------

EPOV

When I decided it was time to 'get up', I climbed out of my bed, and began getting dressed. I had gotten no sleep last night, with my thoughts completely occupied by the angel, Bella.

Even now, her beautiful face was a vision of perfection floating in my mind.

And she wasn't a Jew!!!

The thought of us being together, even in my dreams was enough to bring a smile to my face.

Although … she kind of hated me …

I _still _couldn't understand why she gave me that look … it was as though she was prejudiced against my ethnicity, but she was German too, so I was confused all over again.

Looking outside, I realized that it was in fact much later than I had thought.

Quickly pulling my shirt over my head, I strolled downstairs.

Before I could reach the bottom, I was intercepted by Esme, who was happy as always.

"Edward!!! My dear, your father and I never got a chance to thank you for that wonderful breakfast yesterday."

"It's no problem, I wanted to celebrate, so it was the only thing I could think of."

"Well it was lovely, and I appreciated it a lot."

I kissed her cheek, grinning.

"That was the plan."

I glided to the coat closet, and swept up my jacket in a single swoop.

"Now where are you headed young man?"

Crap. I needed an excuse.

"Just out for another walk, I need to clear my head."

She frowned, not happy with me being out of the house so much, but I REALLY needed the air.

"Then take Emmett with you. He's been pacing around all morning."

Crap. I forgot about Emmett too. Well, maybe he can help me out.

"Sure. Is he in the kitchen?"

"You know he always is."

We shared a quick laugh, and then I turned to find my brother. As promised, he was in the kitchen eating some sort of fruit.

"Hey, I'm going out for a _walk_. Esme says I'm to take you."

He froze at my implications, and quickly nodded.

I waited by the door as he went to grab his jacket, and soon we were on our way.

He was silent until we rounded the corner, then he burst out in a flurry.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

I looked at him oddly before replying.

"Why are you sorry? You helped that girl out."

This time, it was his turn to look at me oddly.

"I'm not talking about Alice. I'm talking about Bella."

Bella. Just the name sent shivers down my spine, and made my heart race.

"What about Bella?"

He looked at me the way you look at a small child before replying.

"Dude. She hates you. She actually loathed you enough to run away and out of the alley."

I immediately became defensive.

'No! No, she didn't, she was just shocked at our connection."

Emmett burst out laughing, and I slapped him upside the head.

"Ha-ha, sorry that was rude, but honestly? She ran AWAY from you."

I hit him again.

"Well, at least it isn't any different that Rosalie."

He looked at me before giving me a nasty right hook. I hit the pavement with a dull thump, and was instantly back on my feet.

"You. Leave. Her. Out. Of. This."

I held up my hands in a peace gesture, and crept away a few feet.

"Sorry man, but isn't this exactly the same?"

"No. Your beau isn't a Jew who hates you."

Then Emmett did something I have never seen him do. He started to cry.

I walked over to him, as he slowly sunk to the curb, and put my arm around his massive shoulders.

You see, I said Emmett was caught in a 'compromising situation' with a young Jewish girl right? Well, I didn't explain it all.

He was caught in the position with her, but what no one outside of them and myself knew they were in love. Their only problem was that she was a Jew, and he was German, but they hadn't told each other this. When they were caught, the soldiers instantly recognized Emmett, and called him out by name.

Rosalie was so betrayed, that she spit in his face and told him that she could never love a German bastard. Emmett was shocked to hear such strong words from her, until he realized she was Jewish. But instead of hating her, it only made him accept her more.

The whole ruining the family part came in when she decided to press charges. Usually Jew protests are ignored, but this was too large a scale to blow off. She lost in the end, and we were saved our honour.

Unfortunately Emmett has never given up hope, and he still loves her dearly.

I suppose in a way it is very different then my situation, but all the same it is similar. Of course, Bella is not a Jew, since there was no star on her jacket.

But she hates me, and in that way our stories are similar. I guess I will never get my second chance with her.

The lack of noise brought me out of my thoughts, and I noticed Emmett was done with his sorrows.

He moved to stand up, and I copied him.

There was a sudden faith in his green eyes, similar to the shade of mine, and he when he spoke, he chose his words carefully.

"One of us losers needs to continue the Cullen name, and I guess it's up to you now. We're going to get you your girl back."

.I smiled the largest I had in a long time, and I quickly followed behind my brother as he began to walk.

For the first time today, I had hope.

**A/N: YAY!! So there's chapter 4, and I hope you all liked it. I know many of you wanted to know how Rosalie fit into all of this, so there you go! Thanx to all my constant reviewers, you guys help keep me motivated! I'm sorry to those who I told I would update yesterday, I got busy – boy problems. Although I'm happy to say I'm off the singles market now. I PROMISEx8 that I will update in the next three days, no matter what! Thank you for reading, and REVIEW POR FAVORE!!!! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas …**

Love in the Ghetto.

P.S. I'm skipping approximately a week.

Bella POV

Now that I didn't have to go to school, life became very leisure- like. Charlie got up on his own in the morning, and I awoke when Alice showed up to get me. We alternated between spending the day at each of our houses.

Today was my house, and I surprisingly woke before Alice came.

Breakfast was quick, just more gruel, and I soon realized that it was indeed very early. Judging by the sun, it was only just nine. I was accustomed to waking up at ten or later.

Briefly I wondered if there was a reason that I had woken up so early, but I pushed the thought away.

With nothing to do, I decided to take a walk around the block to see Mr. Black.

Billy Black moved into our 'town' about a year ago, and with him he brought his son, Jacob, who was now 7. His wife had also been taken in the round up.

Lately he had been developing heart troubles, and was worried he would have a 'heart seizure' like his brother Harry. Because of this, he had to quit work, and was having a hard time taking care of Jacob.

Charlie had told me not to go more than a block from our neighborhood, but I could see their house from ours. Surely he wouldn't mind.

Taking a basket, I gathered some sweets, and some staple foods for the two of them, and was soon on my way. As I passed Alice's house, I noticed that no one was up. Surely Mr. Brandon would have been up, job or not he had responsibilities.

But I had plans so I pushed that thought into the back of my mind as well.

When I finally reached the Black's, my knock was promptly answered by a smiling Jacob. He gave me (well, my knees) a hug, and brought me in to see Billy. He was in his room, laying sideways on the bed, as if trying to get up.

Jacob tugged on my skirt, and so I knelt down. He 'whispered' to me that daddy wasn't feeling well, and that he was really glad I came.

I just nodded, and kissed his forehead to reassure him before standing back up.

Billy was now in an upright position, though it was clear that it had troubled him to do so.

"I was just about to send Jacob to get you." I frowned.

If he had considered sending a 7 year old down the street alone just to get me, something was wrong.

Billy motioned me closer, and I ended up sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Is it your heart, Mr. Black?"

He shook his head and one again motioned me closer. I obliged, and scooted forward a few feet.

"You know I have many informants?" I nodded.

Billy had several local boys that had become close to him since he moved. Since they were teenage boys, they very much wanted to join the war, but Billy was the sole factor they didn't. The boys' families were very grateful to him, and therefore he became like a second father to him.

Instead of joining the war, Billy showed them a way to help the efforts. Like giving him and the elder men of our 'group' information of the happenings.

He must have some new information for him to be this secretive.

Suddenly I noticed that Jacob was still in the room.

"Hey Jacob, buddy, can you go set up your toys in your room? I promise I'll be right in, I just have to talk with your daddy really quick."

Young Jacob nodded eagerly, and rushed to his room on the other side of the house. I turned back to Billy, whose weathered face had turned sour rather rapidly.

"Isabella they're coming."

I stared, incomprehensive of what he was saying.

"Isabella, the Nazis, they're coming! Sam came and told me this morning. They decided they want this land for army training, and need us gone. We're to move upward along the river, into a small abandoned city. Those who they wish will be taken to the camps."

I couldn't help it. I began sobbing. Billy took me into his strong old arms and patted my back as he shushed me.

As I regained some semblance, I let my eyes ask the questions.

He sighed.

"They will come today at noon. Anything you are not able to carry will be left behind, unless you and Charlie own a wagon …" I shook my head.

"Then you must only take what is necessary. Go now, and begin packing. Bring all money and things that can be sold. I hear the town is poorer than this one. Tell the Brandon girl, and be ready. Do not leave the street. I do not know when they will begin the 'selections'."

I nodded, trying to absorb as much as I could.

Billy leaned up, and kissed my forehead, before staring me straight in the eyes.

"I have one more favour."

"Anything." I would never be able to thank this man for his warning.

"Take Jacob with you."

What?

"But Mr. Black, aren't you …" Realization sunk in. It was his time.

"No, Isabella. I cannot. If I was to undertake the walk, I would die. I may as well stay here and accept my fate."

I felt another single tear escape my eye, as I reluctantly nodded. He kissed my forehead once again, and beckoned me to the hall.

I could see the strain walking caused him, and I understood his reasoning. He led the way, slowly, to Jacob's room.

He knelt down very gingerly and gave his son a hug.

"Be good for Bella, Jacob."

The young boy shook his head obediently, and I realized they had already said their goodbyes before I arrived. I stepped forward, and took little Jacob's hand.

"Let's go buddy."

He silently followed me out the door, and I acknowledged the bag on his shoulder. It probably contained some food and money, and I thanked Billy in my head.

I realized I broke my promise to play with Jacob, but as I have said;

Promises mean nothing anymore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

For once, I awoke without the sun on my face. Then I remembered that yesterday I had returned to the barracks.

My duties had been immediately reassigned. I noticed a lot more free hours, and not many classes. I could get used to Untersturmführer.

However, the lack of things to do kept my mind on the brown beauty from the alley.

The rest of the week with my family was spent searching for her. We returned to the alley every day, and the corner where a Jew school let out, not too far away, in case she went past there. But nothing.

So now I was alone and upset in my quarters, hearing all the other men talk about the great time they had spent with either their wives or girlfriends. It stung.

Breakfast was quick, pancakes, made by a blonde man with blue eyes. I didn't recognize him, but I figured he must be new. Probably a suck-up like I had been, trying for a higher rank.

My pancakes were better.

Shortly after, as I was getting my jacket on, I received a note from my superior here at headquarters. Confused, I dismissed the messenger quickly, and went to his office.

"Edward." I saluted (Hitler style)

He saluted back, and we sat on his wood bench.

"Edward, you're a good soldier, but we here at headquarters feel this is not the right place for you. You are one of our best trainers, but we believe you should go manage a camp. In the fields."

Two emotions struck me; honour and terror.

"Th-thank you sir, you won't regret this."

He gave me a hard look, and returned that he hoped that wouldn't.

The superior saluted me, and I took that as my leave. Saluting as well, I went down the corridor completely torn.

Yes I would be the best I could, but no did I want to give up finding my girl.

Emmett promised me he would help find her, but I guess he was staying, since they tell you if family is involved.

I sighed. Promises mean nothing in this war. This god-forsaken war.

**A/N: yay! Chapter 5 is done. Sorry it was shorter than others, but I really needed this one to set things up. But so you're not confused, Bella is not going to the camps. She is going to a ghetto, where everyone is incredibly poor, more so than her old town. EDWARD, on the other hand is going to go manage a camp NEAR Bella's town. **

**And don't you just love little Jacob? I wanted him in here, but not as her lover, or brother, so he fit great. Haha. OHHH and guess who was the blonde haired blue eyed suck-up? I think you know.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!!!!! Thanx for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas …**

Love in the Ghetto.

P.S. I'm skipping approximately a day.

Bella POV

The biting wind once again pushed little Jacob over, and I quickly set him upright and moving before a guard could see. We had been on the move for 7 and a half hours now, and he was near to collapsing. We both were.

After Billy had told me to go, I had headed straight to Alice's, and told her to pack. She thankfully didn't ask questions, and agreed to meet me at my house in an hour. I had hoped there was enough time. There wasn't. The soldiers had come in 45 minutes, and I was caught unpacking the family heirlooms. They laughed at my panic, and yelled something to me in German. The antiques I couldn't take were stolen by the men, and I was pushed outside into the cold.

Our jackets were still on the kitchen counter, ready to take in a hurry, but we couldn't reach them. Even now, I scolded myself for not being more aware, I could have done _something _more. At least Jacob was with me. I was unable to say the same for Alice. We were in long rows like lines, and it was hard to tell anyone apart from each other.

In the beginning, there had been many yells for loved ones, including screaming, crying and sobbing. That stopped after hour three, and now the only sounds heard were guards yelling at those who fell or stumbled. And the moans of the elderly and small, too weak to endure such a march.

I had already fallen several times, and seemed to be the favorite to beat on, out of the 200 or so on the march. Events such as this made me curse my natural clumsiness, and for not watching. However, I had to remember Jacob was with me, so never once did I cry out. Albeit, this provoked the guards more.

I needed some kind of … protector, someone who would help me take care of Jacob, carry me when I fell, a man with strong arms, bronze hair, green ey—WHAT?!?!? What am I thinking? That sounds just like, like, like that .. guy!! The German!!

The cold's getting to me, that's it. I would never willingly think of that … scum!

Unfortunately my violent musings caused me to bump into the person in front of me. From behind, they looked like a small child, and I felt terrible when we both fell to the snow.

As if by magic, guards appeared and gave us both swift blows to the head, and let us struggle to our feet. Everyone knew by now that you had 20 seconds to stand after the blow, or another would be given. Thank god, we were right up again, me being used to it, and them being resourceful.

I waited a few minutes to speak to the stranger. We were walking side by side, Jacob right in front of me, unidentifiable behind his pack.

"Listen, I'm real sorry, I get clumsy sometimes."

When they didn't respond I thought they had not forgiven me. I was about to try again, when a small, tired voice spoke up.

"Bella?"

"Alice!?!"

"Oh Bella! It _is_ you!! I was so scared. I was all alone for the journey, and when you fell on me, I thought 'just like Bella', and it turned out to be true!!! Oh, Bella, I'm so glad!!"

We both had tears in our eyes, but we daren't cry, for it would freeze on our cheeks.

Jacob had become alerted when he heard me speaking, so he turned around and smiled.

"Ali!!"

"Hey Jakey, I'm glad to see you!"

He smiled again, somehow larger than the last one, and turned to face the wind.

For the next hour, Alice and I shared small jokes, and sang quietly. It helped keep our spirits up. Even the people around us who had before been crying, were now singing along.

"Shtiler shtiler, lomir shvaygn  
Kvorim vaksn do.  
S'hobn zey farflantst di sonim:  
Grinen zey tsum blo.  
S'firn vegn tsu ponar tsu,  
S'firt keyn veg tsurik.  
Iz der tate vu farshvundn  
Un mit im dos glik.  
Shtiler, kind mayns, veyn nit oytser,  
S'helft nit keyn geveyn  
Undzer umglik veln sonim  
Say vi nit farshteyn.  
S'hobn breges oykh di yamen.  
S'hobn tfises oykhet tsamen,  
Nor tsu undzer payn  
Keyn bisl shayn  
Keyn bisl shayn"

Out of nowhere, a solid, hearty blow landed on my skull. This time, I could not hold back the pain, and I cried out violently.

I remember hitting the ground and the next thing I knew I was up on my feet. Slowly I realized Jacob held my waist, and Alice my shoulders. Had it been 20 seconds?

No, it had not, and the guard sneered before walking away to the front of the line. Quickly we gathered my fallen possessions, and put them in my carry sack.

It was awhile before anyone dared speak, including those around us. Finally when about a half hour had elapsed, I was brushed by hands until I flinched.

Alice said something to the girl next to her, and she reached in my bag for water.

Only when it was poured sparingly on my head did I realize that the water was running down red.

----------------------------------------------

EPOV

The camp I had been assigned to was called Belzec. It was a relatively new camp, and therefore had few prisoners. When I arrived by train, I had made sure to keep my eyes averted from the windows. I could see Jewish prisoners being taken in rows along the fields, towards their new home, Izbica.

They did not know, but they were basically in the holding pen for Belzec. Once we were allowed to accept them, the Jews would be rounded up daily, to be carried across the plains to the camp.

Upon my arrival, I was introduced to the other officials that I would be serving with;

Heinrich Barbl, Lorenz Hackenholt, Ernst Zierke, Karl Gringers, and Fritz Tauscer.

Heinrich was the first to approach me.

"So, you're the new commander that headquarters sent, huh?"

I eyed him wearily. My travels had drained my strength.

"Yes, yes I am. Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you."

I stuck out my hand, and he took it in his with a vice like grip.

"Heinrich Brabl. Same. But please, don't call me Heinrich, it's way too formal. Call me James."

"Well hello then … _James_. I hope we become fast companions."

"Yes. I would like that Edward. I would like that very much."

It was only after I was unpacked and resting on my bed did I realize that his eyes were black.

**A/N: yeah! Chapter 6 woot woot!! How was it? I love hearing from you all! Sorry this was kinda short, but I have so many new ideas to go with this now, its crazy!!**

**Oh! And in case you were wondering, all of the names of the towns are real. Izbica and Belzec are real towns and camps. Also, the names I mentioned at the place are real too. Idk if heinrich really goes as James, but it worked. I have a website if you want to see the place ( that's real ) that Edward will stay in at the camp, in addition to the people's real pictures, here it is. (don't use any spaces)**

**www . jewishvirtuallibrary . org / jsource / Holocaust / belzec1 . html **

**also, here is the translation to the song bella was singing. Its super sad**

Quiet, quiet, let's be silent,  
Dead are growing here  
They were planted by the tyrant  
See their bloom appear.  
All the roads lead to Ponar now.  
There are no roads back  
And our father too has vanished,  
And with him our luck.  
Still, my child, don't cry, my jewel  
Tears no help commands  
Our pain callous people  
Never understand  
Seas and oceans have their order  
Prison also has its border  
Our torment is endless  
Is endless

**It's a real song too. **

**P*S* hoped you liked it **

**REVIEW!!!!! ;) **

**And … guess what Lorenz sounds like ……… if you guess right, ill dedicate the chapter to you! First one to review with the correct answer wins!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas …**

**P*S* in case you were wondering, there will be NO VAMPIRES in this story ******** James is just evil!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Looking. After. Edwards. Heart. for recognizing Lorenz as Laurent, and being the first One to do so.**

Love in the Ghetto.

Bella POV

Screaming. Tons of screaming. I tried to stop, but the pain was coming in waves, trying to knock me unconscious. It wouldn't.

How I wished I could make it disappear, and take me as well. I began sobbing, reaching for wherever the pain was, in a futile attempt to swat it away. Hands reached to stop me, but they were too late.

The intense burning reappeared tenfold, as if I were being torn. Then, blackness.

------------

I awoke in a room completely unfamiliar to me, and for I moment I felt sheer panic. Then Alice stepped into the room. She went to set some dirty daisies in a vase next to wherever I was laying.

Sadly she looked up at me, and once she saw my eyes open, she squealed.

"Come quick, she is awake!!!"

All at once, people streamed into my room, yelling thanks, crying, praying, and mainly trying to reach me.

A blonde haired man stepped forward, asking them calmly to step aside, and to not crowd me.

I had never seen this man before, and for him to take charge of me was rude.

"Excuse me, but why are you telling my friends to leave?"

The man turned to me, and smiled.

"So she speaks!"

This man was … wow. He could stand beside the bronze haired soldier and almost win in looks.

WHOA! Why am I thinking of that scum again? And since when was he good-looking to me?

It's the head wound! Yes, that's it! I'm delirious!

In my inner ramblings, I had not noticed the man begin to speak again. I gotta stop doing that …

"What?"

He laughed.

"I _said_, are you okay? You looked bothered by something."

"Yes, something _is_ bothering me."

"Pray tell."

"Who the heck are you?"

He laughed again, and it was a beautiful, musical sound.

"I'm your doctor silly!"

I have a doctor?

"I have a doctor?"

He smiled, and asked Alice to come forward. When she did, he gestured towards her.

"This little lady was near hysterics when you went unconscious, and she went up and down the rows, carrying you to find help. It just so happened that I was there with my wagon, and that I am a doctor.

Little Jacob stepped out of the crowd and puffed out his chest.

"I helped too!"

The man ruffled his hair and restated his sentence.

"You were carried by Alice, _and_ this incredibly strong boy."

That appeased Jacob, and he went to stand by Alice. I turned to the man, and began again.

"So tell me, doctor, may I know your name?"

"Yes. It's Jasper Whitlock."

"What an odd name. It suits you. And may I infer to know how you can be my doctor? You seem to be my age, maybe a year or two older."

"So I am. But I do have a license to administer medicine."

"Fair enough. How have I never seen you before? Are you from our old town, or another?

"Another. I 'came' to Izbica with Rosalie to give care to those that will soon need it."

I eyed Alice warily as I asked my next question- she had been looking at him appreciatively throughout our dialogue.

"Rosalie?"

"My fiancé."

---------

"O-ohh. That's lovely. I'm so happy for you"

He beamed.

"Thank you. I'm sire Rosalie would love to meet you, but she's out getting some more medicine for the sick baby down the street. She loves children."

The innuendo was not lost upon me, and neither was it upon Alice. Her wide golden eyes were filled to the brim with sadness, so I decided to change the subject.

"Jasper, where am I?" He laughed, and it made poor Alice look ever worse.

"My house. Yours was not clean enough for me to administer the stitches. You did quite a job scratching that head wound up, and it required 13. However, becoming unconscious helped slow the blood flow, and probably saved you a transfusion."

"Well, thank you. But what do you mean my house was not sanitary?"

He frowned, and looked towards the window.

"You'll see."

"Well, alright, but I need to be getting back to wherever my house is."

"That's fine. I would have you pay, but Rosalie would never let me accept money from a single mother."

Hold up. Mother? Since when was I going to be informed of this?

Alice caught my gaze, and slightly nodded towards Jacob.

Oh. Ohhhh. I get it. They would think me a slut to be unmarried and have a son. Well, I guess that could work. Jacob sure looks pretty happy about it.

"Yes, that's very thoughtful of you. I'll just let him lead the way back to the house."

"Great. Just remember to come back in 3 weeks to have those stitches removed."

"No problem, bye."

When we were in the hall, I realized what Jasper had meant by 'unsanitary'. There were bugs everywhere, and my stomach recoiled at the red stain on a far wall.

Jacob reassuringly grabbed my hand I his, and led the way.

"Come on, _mommy_."

I laughed at his choice of words, and was instantly cheered.

Little Jacob was like my sunshine.

My life was like the rainy day that comes to block out the sun instantaneously.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

EPOV

I was up half the night thinking of those soulless eyes, as they appeared in any dreams I had of my angel.

So, when the alarm bell ran gat 5:30 am sharp, I was up and at 'em, albeit tiredly.

There was a notes-board outside my room/office, and it had two messages for me.

The first read that I was to be in control of 20 police officials, and 90 men. I was to meet them at … 5:45?!? That was in 15 minutes!!!

I rushed into my private bath and scrubbed myself clean. I needed to make an impression on these men if I was to lead them for the next three years.

When I was all clean and ready, I headed towards the mess hall. What I did not expect was to have every man or officer raise themselves at my entrance, and salute, "Heil Hitler!!!"

Not knowing the correct response, I simply saluted back, minus the cry. They seemed appeased, and returned to their meals.

I was to sit at the head of the massive steel table, and I was promptly served by two dark-haired men that nodded respectively in my direction.

About ten minutes later, and a few furtive glances in my direction, I decided it was time to speak to them.

"Men!"

They all turned as one, a perfectly tuned killing army.

At their salute, I continued.

"As you may or may not know, I am the new commander sent by headquarters. Within the next few days, I will receive word of our project here, and we will begin roundup of the Jews staying in the nearby town of Izbica. This is a relatively new establishment, and I do not want it to become overwhelmed. We will only bring one truckload of Jewish townspeople a day. There will be thirty men at each roundup, and I will rotate those officers that will oversee it. Any questions?"

The men just shook their heads in awe. Good. I needed to make an impression, and apparently I had.

Outside my room, on the notes-board, there was another message in addition to the one from earlier.

I chose to read the one from earlier, and saw from the handwriting that it was sent by Emmett.

It was very messily written, as if he was in a hurry, and said;

Dearest Brother (haha),

As you had heard from Headquarters, I was not to accompany you on this assignment. But, just last night, they reconsidered, and decided t would be best if I was there to supervise under you. Which sucks for me, because I have to serve under my wimpy kid brother. Yuck. Anyways, just wrote to say I'll be arriving early tomorrow morning. Wanna bunk together?

Em

I laughed. Only Emmett.

As I took a look at the other note, it had a return address from … Headquarters? What would they send to me? I just got here.

The note was very not very descriptive, but it was the first sentence which disturbed me.

_It is time to begin accepting prisoners to Belzec Death Camp._

**A/N: … dun, dun, duuuuuuuun! So, how was it? I finally brought Jasper in!! and who would have guessed my twist?!?! ME!!!! Haha**

**Doesn't the idea of Jasper in a doctors coat just make you want to …. Gah. I love that fictional man. Stupid b***h Rosalie. Who does this author think she is, separating Jaz and Alice … oh , wait … im the author …. Sh*t. **

**Emmett's coming! Btw, once again everything in this is real, I even got the real number of officers in Belzec camp, the timeframe ( which I will introduce later), and the labor worker jobs. YAY!!! **

**REVIEW POR FAVORE!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas …**

Love in the Ghetto.

Bella POV

"Mommy! There's another roach in my room!"

I sighed. It seemed that the longer we stayed in this room, the more bugs appeared.

Yes. I said _room_, as in singular. That was supposed to be our apartment. Jacob immediately called the cleanest corner for his 'room', and blocked off the other space with a rag he laid around the floor.

Sighing again, I got up from the cot I was laying on, Jacob got the smaller one for his room, and walked ten feet to the rag-line.

"Where is it?"

He pointed at a rather large cockroach, and I wearily slammed my shoe on it.

Jacob beamed.

"Thanks mommy!"

Ever since we began the joke, it became increasingly funny to him. Deciding a little humour could do no harm, I played along. Alice was my 'cousin'.

Not that it mattered. Once the guards had situated us, and assigned rooms, they just left.

Deciding we had spent enough time cooped up, I wanted to venture out into the street. It would be nice knowing where my friends were living, and where I could find an adult. The oldest person I remember seeing on the march was about 50. It was as if there were only teenagers and children in this town.

Either way, I needed a job. I couldn't support my 'child' on what meager savings we still possessed.

Time to hit the town. Alice was three floors down and two to the left. More or less the basement.

"Come on Jake, we're going outside for a little while."

"Sweet!" I swear, the boy was always positive . . .

------------

Once we had gathered Alice, we went up and down the streets, smiling to those that initiated the gesture, and showing one to others.

Everyone seemed in decent spirits, but no one seemed overjoyed. There was no reason to be. On the far side of town, we found a leather shoe factory. No openings. The ammunition bank? No openings.

The only jobs left were in a brothel on the outskirts. Even now, it was filled with raucous laughter, and some very inappropriate noises. Not going there.

Briefly through a second-story window, I saw the face of one of my old classmates; Jessica Stanlee.

Alice saw as well, and we looked at the whole building in pity. Jacob was oblivious, and for that I was thankful. We each took a hand, and led him through the streets, littered with trash, and the lives of so many.

A light downpour had started, and we were quite shocked. Alice took us to a small overhanging roof near a butcher's.

Something, however, felt wrong. Cautiously, I peeked outside the overhang, and into the rain. Thunder clattered over my head, and Jacob trembled in Alice's arms.

Still, something was wrong. I stepped out further. That was it! The rain! There was something different . . . the smell? the feeling? the … colour?

Dear god.

Its blood rain.

I held out my hand shakily, and watched it fall into my palm. Slowly I pulled it back towards me.

The water was pinkish, with several darker swirls, coloring it crimson.

A plane roared overhead, and I understood.

That's where the older people were. The 'adults' and the guards.

Dear God. They waited for the rain.

Sweet Jesus.

I screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

EmPOV ** ( a special treat to my friend who's turning 13 today ) happy b-day Abby!**

As soon as I had finished my letter to Eddie, I gathered my things, said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, and was on my way.

The major at headquarters had given me an automobile especially for our 'unit' at the camp. Technically speaking, it was Eddie's car, but I got to drive it out and present it to him.

The drive to Izbica was a long one, but the steady roar of the engine, and the amount of prank ideas in my head kept me busy.

I had to go through the town because our government had not installed roads to Belzec. At least that didn't go straight there. The one through town cut straight through the fields and onto the camp.

However, the reason many took the train was to avoid all the Jews in Izbica.

Personally, I had no trouble with the Jewish faith. I only dislike them because of what my fuehrer told me. I would follow him to the end of the earth.

However, I am considered conflicted. Because of _her_. Even in my mind, saying her name hurt. I loved that vixen, damn her. Why did she lie? Why?

-------

When the edges of the town came into view, I braced myself for the images I would see. The cruelty in these towns was something of which I was quite familiar.

As I passed through the town center there were few people to be seen. And no guards, at all.

I was sent her to manage the guards in town … that's hard to do with no guards.

However, there were also no adult Jews. It sort of reminds me of- _NO._ Holy hell, would they be stupid enough to do that here? Dammit.

Sure enough, in a few seconds, the clouds opened up and it began to blood-rain.

On the corner in front of me, I watched several Jews run for cover under an overhang. One, however, walked back out into the rain and gathered a handful. Did I know her from somewhere? Huh, her friend looks familiar too.

When the girl realized what she was holding, she let out a slaughter-worthy scream, and fell forward. Her friend rushed forward, tailing a little boy, and tried to help her up, all the while yelling at her to wake up.

I know that voice! Alice!

_WAIT!!!_ They got Alice?

I parked my car and locked it swiftly, before running to Alice and her friend. Her name was … Bella! That was it!

Oh. Crap. Eddie.

Did he now she was here? Damn! She was a Jew, too!!!!! I REALLY hope Eddie doesn't know about this.

I reached Bella, and helped her to her feet – the benefit of being huge.

Alice took enough time to recognize and hug me discreetly before turning back to her unconscious friend.

Gingerly I tapped the side of her face, trying for a response. Nothing.

Alice finally lost her cool, and began to sob, rocking the boy they had with them back and forth. She was singing something softly to him, and he looked ready to lose it as well.

Suddenly Bella shot straight up, and looked me in the eye.

A broken face appeared on this young girl, and she whispered a word into the air, before attaching herself to my chest.

"Charlie."

She sobbed that over and over into me as she lost herself to sorrow.

Finally, people came out into the streets to see what had happened. The first to reach me was a young blonde man, and I noticed that, behind me, Alice stood up straighter.

He told me he was a doctor, Isabella's, and together we laid her down on the still-red soil.

He asked Bella a few questions, but Alice answered for her – Bella was too occupied with crying.

As more people formed a crowd, a lone figure raced out from behind the pack, calling a name I was unfamiliar with, but the tone struck a resemblance to . . .

And there she was, just as beautiful as ever, as she completed her barge through everyone. She had not noticed me, but was intent on helping the doctor.

Eventually, she noticed my stare, and raised her beautiful blue eyes to meet mine.

They widened in recognition, and many emotions passed through them.

None were of love.

She raised her head back, and spit at my knees.

In a tone I have never heard such venom in, she uttered the words that killed me.

"How _lovely_ to see you again, Bastard. Would you like to meet my fiancé, Jasper Whitlock?"

------------------------------------------------ ** another surprise!**

EPOV

Where was Emmett? He was supposed to arrive in a new car an hour ago. Jeez, he's probably found something to entertain him in town. May as well go get him.

I started towards town on a motorbike that had been delivered today.

When I find that lazy ass, ill show him who his boss is.

I never expected to see what I did.

**A/N: haha! How was it? Though I would surprise you lovely little people, and add Emmett as a pov choice! The next chapter will be EXTREMELY long, no joke, and I wont be surprised if its longer than 2000 words. **

**BUT it wont be for a couple days, and I probably wont even get to start it today …. I have a date ;)**

**Review por favore! **

**And Happy birthday Abby!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas …**

Love in the Ghetto.

Bella POV

As I became more and more coherent, I began getting flashbacks of what happened after I fainted.

I remember Emmett, but why he was there I had no clue. I also recall Jasper coming, so I figured I must be in his 'hospital' again.

And then, it was the strangest thing, I remember Rosalie saying nasty things to Emmett before he carried me away. Did they know each other? Everything was so confusing, and my head REALLY hurt.

When I finally woke and opened my eyes, I was met with a full house.

Alice occupied the chair closest to me – Jacob in her lap – and both were sleeping soundly. Next were some of my friends, and Billy's pack who all seemed to be near Jacob. Rosalie was curled up with Jasper on a couch opposite the others.

Glancing at Alice, I noticed she was faced completely away from the couple. Poor darling, she must really like him.

Deciding to make my awakening known, I yawned loudly, and nudged the creaky footboard.

In an instant, Jasper and Alice's eyes were opened, and it was a race to my bedside. Their movement alerted the others, and I was met with the same situation as before.

I didn't want to have to deter them again, so I settled for asking questions.

"Where did Emmett go? I know I saw him. He was holding me."

The people unaware of the situation were asked to step away for the moment, and I was soon left with Jacob, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. I assumed that Alice gave Jasper and Rosalie the low-down, and Jacob the abridged version.

My friend spoke up first.

"He, he umm, went back to the camp?" It came out like a question, and I was about to ask more when she continued.

"With, with umm . . . Edward."

I nodded slowly, my mind whirling.

Emmett was there ... Emmet was there and left … Emmett was there and left with Edward for the camps … Edward is

The bronze-haired man.

Oh.

Jasper took this time to step in with his own question.

"Is Emmett the bastard?"

At the same time Alice and I were going to say no, Rosalie seethed a, "yes"

He was?

We all must have looked confused, because she exasperatedly told her story, leaving nothing out. Everything about his betrayal, and how he lied.

But the more she talked, the more I realized that they were both at fault. They had both deceived each other for their own pleasures.

But the thing that made it all okay was that … they were in love. Sweet, blissful love.

Inside me, like a burning desire, was jealousy.

Sure it ended terribly for the both of them, but they LOVED each other. That sole fact was enough to make Emmett hold back support for his country, and for Rosalie not to speak up about her religion.

The jealousy curled up inside of me, causing my insides to turn sour. A beautiful love like that was something that was never coming to me. I was plain, troubled, and I had nothing interesting. I hadn't even been courted in the town. Even the ugliest girls got looked after at least once, but no one turned up at my door. Ever.

Sure the boys flocked to me at school but it was just Newton and his cronies. I would never be good enough for any of that.

After my ponderings, I realized Rosalie was done ranting.

Jasper looked shocked at this new information, and Alice looked very sympathetic of him. Jacob, bless him, was merely confused and kept glancing between us adults. Rosalie just looked sad, like she had never considered sharing this information with anyone.

But more than anything, she looked lost, like her heart was in two places. Where were those two places?

With a sorrowful sigh, she looked at Jasper and nodded. He looked scandalized, then increasingly less and less tormented as Alice rubbed his arm. Jacob sat quietly still, now playing with my skirt.

She drew us in closer, even though no one in the room was even paying attention to us.

Mischievously, she crossed her heart, and indicated us to do the same.

"Swear you won't tell?"

We swore, except Jasper who now had his own smirk. Rosalie looked around once more before whispering,

"Jasper and I are brother and sister."

At this she giggled quietly. Jasper soon joined her when he saw the looks on our faces.

Alice radiated joy, relief, humour, and above all – excitement.

Mine probably showed humour, understanding, and shock. They had hid it so well. I now knew why Rosalie looked so conflicted. Her heart was torn between her façade and her Emmett.

And Jacob? He just looked up and had a grin on his tiny features. Then he giggled and small-child whispered,

"Liar liar, pants on fire!"

We all lost it at that, and began to laugh silently.

I turned to Rosalie and asked her to elaborate. As she went on about how it was necessary so Jasper could start his practice, and so they could stay together, I missed the actions of Alice and Jasper.

Behind us, they were in their own little world.

Hesitantly, Jasper touched her chin, and she looked high up at him through her lashes.

They hesitated for a moment before embracing, and lightly grazing their lips.

She glowed love after that, as did he, and they muttered the new-found word to each other over and over.

When they had finished, Rosalie was ending her other story, and Jacob came back from playing with Sam.

I began first.

"So, umm, if Emmett went back with Edward, and Emmett was holding me, how much did he see?"

I dreaded the answer more than anything.

When Alice told me, I nodded again, a very habituous gesture.

Then I felt blackness enclose me in its familiar arms.

I gotta stop fainting around the mention of Edward.

----------------------------------

When I came-to again, just my four favorite people were left. Alice was my friend, so I decided to let her have some time alone … with Jasper.

Sam readily agreed to go with Jacob for a while, but he was to drop him off at 7:00 at our place.

I wanted time with Rosalie. The confessions she made must have been hard on her, so I wanted to be there for her venting.

When I told her my plan, she smiled softly and told me she knew the perfect little dock to sit by.

You see, between the town and the camp, there is a lovely river called the Lublin, and its waters run clear on sunny days – a very beautiful place. **(Ok, so there's not a river between Belzec and Izbica, it's a railway line, but railroads don't work for me in this story, so it's a river. Deal.)**

Our walk there was pleasant, and I received many get wells from the townsfolk. They must have heard of my multiple injuries.

As we approached the dock, I was awestruck by the beauty and tranquility that it held. Rosalie was impressed that she remembered which one it was, and we both sat together on the edge, dipping our feet in the lukewarm water.

Across the water, we could see several people milling about, and they all seemed so forlorn. They were digging something, but it was hard to tell. As they moved, we saw that they were Jews, and that we even knew a few of them.

I knew Tyler Crowlee, one boy from Billy's pack, and a few others.

While we were curious to know more, several blurred shapes over there blocked our view.

When our eyes went to follow them, I let my mouth fall open.

He saw us as well, and slowed a crazy contraption down … at one of the bridges.

He had a companion and that man motioned us to join him and _him_.

I knew better, but Rosalie knew less.

From behind his companion, he stood in shock, but was motioning us to run.

Rosalie was oblivious to all of it and kept moving forward. Soon she was across the bridge. A few more steps and she would be next to them. What was she _doing_? I couldn't let this happen!

"Rosalie!!!!!!"

In an instant she was snapped out of it, and turned to me with terror-struck eyes. She burst into a run, and sprinted back across.

But his companion was having none of that. He ran after her, and was closing in fast.

"No." I whispered, and broke into a run of my own. This made _him_ run as well, so pretty soon it was a race to Rosalie.

I reached her first, and we held on to each other tightly. She was sobbing into my shoulder, and I put up a strong front.

His companion came second, and began circling us barbarically, tossing out vile remarks.

At last he arrived, and told his companion something sharply.

His companion sighed and nodded, turning back to his of the contraptions.

_He _turned to us, checking for any injuries, but I backed us up.

"What do you want Edward?"

He was shocked that I knew his name, and his beautiful face showed it.

"I'm here to save you Bella."

His voice was exactly as I remembered – sweet, silky, and a hint of an accent.

"Well get over here and away from the side. This bridge is closed for a reason."

It was closed? Oh.

We did so, and cautiously he guided us to his side.

"James is long gone by now, it's okay."

Rosalie relaxed at this, but I couldn't stop staring at him.

Edward sighed exasperatedly, and brought us to a dock identical to the one we had just sat upon.

Rosalie was now in the fetal position, curled up to my left. Edward cautiously took the seat to my right. Far too close for my liking, but I couldn't move Rose.

He leaned forward slowly, and took my cheek in his hand.

"Bella." It sounded like heaven coming from his lips.

"Yes Edward?"

He smiled crookedly, making my heart melt, before saying what killed me.

"I love you."

I stared at him in pure shock.

"Just wanted you to know that."

Still staring, he took that as his leave. He walked backwards, as if he wanted me to return it.

Just as he hopped on his contraption, I hollered out my response.

"Bastard!"

Beside me, Rosalie giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------** ;) I know im evil**

EPOV

"You're judging me again, you know?"

He merely nodded, accepting his fate.

"JUST because she's a Jew, it doesn't mean that we'll end up like you and Rose."

He flinched at her name, but because of the previous meeting, tears accompanied the gesture.

I softened.

"Sorry. It's just hard, you know?"

He chuckled humourlessly.

"Oh, I know."

We were in my office, back at the camp.

After the 'incident' we had headed back here, each in the vehicles we brought. I was not speaking her name, or even letting what I saw soak in.

That's right. I saw it. I saw it all.

But I was NOT thinking about that right now. Now I was helping Emmett out (more or less keeping the discussion off me).

"She said he was her fiancé man. I can't handle that. I love her even if it isn't returned."

I left the silence to speak the truthful, "It isn't."

There was nothing left to say but comforting words, so I moved forward to hug the big, emotional man.

Instead, he moved away and towards the door.

"I'm going for a ride in the car. Toss me the keys."

I did so wordlessly, knowing letting him cool off was the best I could do now. I was neck-high in my own troubles.

Twenty minute's thinking had gotten me nowhere, so I grabbed the bike keys, and went out.

Unfortunately, I was intercepted by James. Ever since my arrival, he has been extremely clingy, and well, _creepy_. It had to be the eyes, they were just so dark.

"Hey Edward, where you going?"

"Out."

"Can I come?"

"Well … there are two bikes, so I guess if you want."

"Of course. I don't spend much time with you, and there are some additions I'd like to discuss."

"Alright. Go grab a bike- I'll be out front."

Spending time with James was NOT what I needed right now, but I didn't want to be mean.

5 minutes later we were racing past the trench-workers in the fields. They looked so forlorn, but James just laughed at spit in their direction.

Eventually we reached where I was headed. The bridge was closed a few months ago when someone fell off and drowned, but the docks on either side were beautiful.

And there, sitting on the other side was an angel. I had no idea why Bella and Rosalie were out here, but I could care less. They saw us as well, and James hopped off his bike. I followed, but did not reciprocate his gesture when he motioned the girls over.

Bella looked stricken, but stayed still. Rosalie, however, started across the bridge.

What was she thinking? James is a terrible person, and hopefully even she could see that. I glanced over at James and nearly gasped at what he was doing.

I now knew what those eyes reminded me of! A gypsy! He was hypnotizing Rosalie and was trying to ….. do bad things with her.

Bella snapped out of her own stupor first, and screamed out for her friend. Rosalie came back to reality quickly and immediately started running back to Bella.

But James had other plans. He must have really wanted Rosalie, so he ran after her. Of course then I had to run as well, so it became a race. Bella won, and pushed Rose behind her, like she could protect them both.

It was my turn now to do something heroic.

"James!" He was now circling the girls, who looked terrified.

"James, if you touch them, I'll have you be the first to test out the gas chambers. It would be an honour to have a _gypsy_ do it." He froze when he realized I knew, and regretfully went back to his bike.

Using all the authority I could muster, I yelled out to him,

"If I EVER see you near either of these girls again, I will have you stripped of your rank and gassed, do you hear me?"

He nodded, and sped away as fast as the bike allowed.

I scanned over my angel, and Rose of course. Emmett would kill me if he learned she was hurt. Thankfully they were ok, and I could address them. Bella beat me to it.

"What do you want Edward?"

She knew my name? I suppose Alice must have told her.

"I'm here to save you Bella." It was true. I was here to save her _now_, but my original intent was a drive. However I was soon reminded of the somewhat danger we were still in.

"Well get over here and away from the side. This bridge is closed for a reason."

Their faces showed that they didn't even know it was closed.

As they did so, I guided them to my side in the center.

"James is long gone by now, it's okay."

Rosalie relaxed at this, but Bella couldn't stop staring at me.

I sighed exasperatedly, and brought everyone to a dock identical to the one they had just sat on.

Rosalie was now in the fetal position, curled up to Bella's left. Noticing my advantage, I cautiously took the seat to her right. She couldn't move Rose, so she couldn't get away from me.

Leaning forward slowly, I took her cheek in my hand. Her skin was as soft as I had imagined

"Bella."

"Yes Edward?"

I smiled crookedly, using every bit of my charm before saying what I had kept inside for too long.

"I love you."

She stared at me in pure shock. Woops.

"Just wanted you to know that."

Still staring, I took that as my leave. Walking backwards, I begged her in my mind to return it.

As I hopped on my bike, I heard her response.

"Bastard!"

Then there was distinct giggling, and I felt my usually hard heart break into two.

**A/N: Don't kill me? Please! You got your Edward/Bella. Did you like my twists ;P I knew some of you Rose/Jazz haters would be jolly after this. I'll probably update again tomorrow or Friday or Saturday. Depends.**

**Thanx to all my reviewers!!! I love you all, and don't hesitate to ask questions about this chapter. I love answering them!**

**REVIEW POR FAVORE!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas …**

Love in the Ghetto.

Bella POV

He loves me. He _loves_ me. He loves _me_.

Beside me, Rosalie giggled again. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes." She giggled again.

"Rose, _he _loves _me_!"

"So you were saying. Why does it matter? You just yelled Bastard at his retreating form. Usually that insinuates that you do not return the sentiment."

"But … i do."

She just gaped.

"Bella! He just left, probably never to return again, to a death camp where you very well may be sent to! Now would have been _the only _time to tell him you loved him. Especially after he said it first."

"Oh. Well, yeah I suppose."

"You SUPPOSE? Bella!!! Your beloved just left, forever! And you _suppose_ that it was a bad decision not to tell him?!?"

"Well, so-rry! My bad! Next time, I'll just listen to the wonderful advice you were supplying me with!"

"Excuse me? I was just hypnotized! Pardon me for being a tad shocked!"

We were facing each other now, screaming and yelling in the other's face. After her last comment, we turned away and huffed.

However, in customary girl fashion, in about 5 minutes we turned back, and gave huge hugs, repeating over and over how sorry we were. Casually she slung her arm over my shoulder, a very chummy gesture.

"Bella."

"Hmm?"

"You know what you just said, right?"

"Hmm?"

"You love Edward Cullen. The Nazi."

"Yes."

"And … you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, just saying."

"Oh. Well I do. And Nazi or not, he's the same person. _He _didn't care that I was a Jew."

"Huh. True."

And that was the end of that conversation. However, we were unaware of the burly man hiding behind the bushes. And we were not expecting him to come out of them in a hurry, crushing Rosalie into a hug/controlling grasp.

------------------

"Emmett!!"

"What?"

"Well, sorry, but- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Put her down!"

"Sorry Bella, no-can-do. This one's mine. You can have Eddie. I get Rosalie."

By now, Rosalie had found her voice.

"Emmett, you fat bastard, get your filthy, lying hands off me!"

She flailed around like a hooked fish, but Emmett was unrelenting. My turn.

"Emmett, if you put Rose down nicely, you can talk to her in a civilized manner. I promise she won't run, or cause you bodily harm." At this, I looked sternly at Rosalie who nodded, albeit angrily.

He set her down on the dock, her back facing the water, so that it was impossible to run, unless she wanted through him.

"What do you want with Rose, Emmett?"

"To tell her the same thing you were just saying about Eddie … that I love her."

At this, Rosalie's protests of letting her pass subsided. She stood there in silent awe at the large man in front of her.

Emmett, on the other hand, was oblivious to the change in her mood and continued.

"And I know you're still upset about when we were caught before, but I have an explanation. The one which I planned on giving you, but you never listened.

That night, I planned on telling you everything. About my country, about my dedication, everything. I didn't know for sure that you were a Jew, but I suspected. It didn't matter to me then, and it doesn't now. I love you no matter what Miss Rosalie Lillian Whitlock. I was going to propose. I still carry the ring with me at all times, just in case.

Rosalie Lillian, will you make me the happiest man in the world by secretly marrying me?"

Rosalie was open-mouthed gaping. She had pretty much expected the first part, but the second? Not so much. And definitely not when he got down on one knee, there on that beautiful dock, holding out the most beautiful ruby she had ever laid eyes on. It was her, in so many ways. This man _did_ know her. He _did_ love her.

Snapping back into reality, she realized he was eagerly waiting for a response. Deciding to show her playful side, she made a plan.

"No."

He nodded sadly, and turned to go. I however, noticed the difference. There was no name-calling with that response. She was faking it. Go Rosalie!

As Emmett slowly and sadly walked back to his car, which had missed approaching us, he didn't hear the gravel crunch behind him.

Suddenly, he was jumped on. The person landed square on his back, wrapping their legs around his waist, and sneaking their arms around his neck. He barely had time to say something before he felt the person lean in.

Beside his ear, in a warm, knee weakening voice, she uttered the happiest sentence of his life.

"_But _you_ can make me the happiest woman._"

He spun her around, and looked her in the eye, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, Emmett. A thousand times yes."

With that, he smiled, and slid the ring up her left ring finger. Gazing into each other's eyes, they met in their first engaged-kiss.

I looked away for decency, but I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. When I heard my name being called I looked up.

They were done, and Emmett was waving me over. He grabbed me in a bear-hug, and Rose added a light squeeze.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to be my maid of honor?"

I screamed, this time engaging _them_ in a hug.

"Of course!!!"

That moment was the happiest I could remember for a long time.

And it would be something I looked back upon in the long year ahead.

------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I was in a sour mood to say the least. The love of my existence hated me. I can understand her saying no, but the curses and laughing did me over. I wasn't sure before if I had a very caring heart, but now it was broken.

And Emmett hadn't come back. I hoped he wasn't doing anything irresponsible.

When I had come back, James was in his bunk, with his eyes shut. I surprised him with a sucker-punch to the gut. That got his attention. In a deadly whisper I told him what I couldn't say in front of the girls.

"If I EVER see you tormenting girls from the town, I will have you more than gassed. By the time I'm done, you will be begging for death."

I punched him again, and turned to leave. Breathily, he choked out a response.

"Why do you care, man?" I faced him.

"Because. It's like animal cruelty. Wait until they're out of the shelter before abusing them. You can do as you please when they arrive here."

Inside, I was horrified by saying things like this, but they would subdue him. Hopefully.

---------------

Half an hour later, there was still no sign of Emmett, so I went out to find him. Unfortunately, the road went past where I had just been. With Bella and Rosalie. To my surprise, I saw Emmett leaning on the dock, a large grin on his face.

Abruptly he waved. Across the river. And someone, I couldn't quite see who, waved back. I snuck up behind him, and asked who he was waving to.

He jumped, and stuttered out a nervous, "No one."

"Sure. You don't have to tell me."

I pushed past him, and sat down on the edge, swinging my legs, my boot-soles barely touching the water. This tactic had worked all through our youth, and I hoped it would now.

Sure enough, I felt him sit down to my left. He sighed, and I knew I had won.

"Well, you swear not to overreact?"

"Swear."

He sighed again, and put an arm on my back.

"I was waving good-bye to Bella and Rosalie."

"Oh. So was I earlier. Did Bella say how much she hated me?"

At the mention of what happened earlier, I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"No. Quite the opposite."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw what happened between you, and I stayed after you left."

"And? What, did she yell more? Laugh more with Rose?"

"No. She got in a fight with Rose."

"Why do I care about that?"

"Because. Rosalie was upset that Bella lied to you."

"But she didn't lie."

"Oh yes she did. She almost got up after you, yelling how much she loved you. And then she nearly cried when she realized she probably will never see you again."

"And she never will, because I just applied for a transfer. I told HQ that this place is too challenging me, and I'd like to be demoted to second in command at an easier-routine place, like Auschwitz."

"Auschwitz?!? That's hundreds of miles away!"

"I know. She hates me; I want to be as far away as I can, so that I can forget all about her."

"Edward! That's crazy! I heard her with my own ears! And then Rose and I got talking, and I proposed! It was probably out of the blue, but she said yes! Feisty little thing jumped on my back and whispered it in my ear!"

"No, Emmett you're crazy. That was exactly what you wanted to happen, and you imagined it all."

"Eddie, I promise. I am a lot of things, but crazy isn't one of them. Did I make this up? They agreed to meet _us_ tomorrow at 11. If you show up and they don't then it's all fine and dandy. You just hop on your damned train and leave. Have fun telling Esme."

This must be really serious, he mentioned Esme, and he's actually getting upset.

"Fine, you know what, FINE!!! I'll show up to this dock, but when they don't show, I'm leaving! It'll be pushing it, since my train leaves at midnight, but I can make room for my brother's crazy hallucinations!"

Emmett stared me down, before storming out away and climbing in the car. With me gone, he would be first in command, and the car would be his. Lucky him.

Slowly, I went back to the bike, thoughts and dreams swirling in my mind. Was she really going to show? Did she _really_ love me?

All the questions led me back to an image of her yelling, her perfect features scrunched into anger.

No. No she did not. There was no way a Jew and Nazi could be.

**A/N: So? How was it? I introduced a twist! Eddie's leaving! *sob* D: But no worries, Bella will come and clear it all up! But will she show? Even I don't know! (Seriously, sorry to those that didn't know this, but I make it all up as I go, no planning is used here.) Aaaaaand! I have a wedding to make! Probably ….. Muahahahaha! Will anything work?**

**REVIEW POR FAVORE!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T own Twilight, or "If I Should Die Before I Wake", by Han Nolan, where I get a lot of ideas …**

Love in the Ghetto.

Bella POV

The next morning I awoke with a smile on my face.

After waving goodbye to Emmett yesterday, I had to hurry in order to pick up Jake. Cheerily, he reprimanded me by tapping my nose, and telling me not to do it again. All was forgiven, and we spent a pleasant night 'in'.

Well, 'in cleaning'. The apartment (it was no longer a heap of junk) now slightly resembled a home, and was perfect for us.

However, pleasant thoughts aside, the words Emmett had spoken last night echoed in my head.

"_No worries Bella, I'll get my oaf of a brother out here tomorrow, no matter what. Rose and I have found each other and it's your turn. If I wasn't taken, I might just steal you from my brother."_

_We all laughed at this, and he continued._

"_You deserve a man who loves you as much as you do him. Someone that can make you happy. I just hope Edward is that man, because I would hate to lose a little sister like you."_

_I began crying after the word 'loves', so we were all sobbing at the end. _

_Quickly we embraced each other in a group hug. The old town clock sounded across the swift river, and Rosalie and I had had to head home._

Jacob's call awoke me from my musings. I told him I'd be right there, and shook my head to clear my mind.

"_Someone that can make you happy."_ That sentence echoed around, like Em had just spoken it.

All my life, I had been devoting myself to helping others, giving them their 'happy', and I never took time so I could enjoy mine. Sure there had been times of smiles, with my mother and Charlie, but the warmth I felt with Edward (which I never could show, of course) was not there.

I knew the warmth was the right kind, because it left me elated, buoyant on love, and my mind a whirlwind focused on him.

When I had mentioned this to Rose on our brisk walk back, she told me her feelings with Emmett were the same. Since I knew they were perfect, I could only hope Edward and I were as well.

Could Emmett really work magic and get him to come? I swore then and there, if I could just see him once more, then I would forever be happy and content.

Jacob's yells once more penetrated the makeshift walls we had put up, and I rose to find him. He beat me to my 'door', and had the cutest look of anger on his tanned features.

"Mama, we're going to be late for Sam's!!!"

The way he lisped 'Sam' too adorable, and so I simply nodded and followed him out the door. It turns out Sam only lives across the street, and we had agreed to luncheon over there as payment for me arriving late.

I could only guess where my thoughts were going to take me.

---------

"So Bella, what brought you over so late yesterday evening?"

It was an innocent question, asked by Sam's beautiful 'friend' Emilee. Spluttering, I scrambled for an answer. Instead, Jacob spoke up for me.

"I know."

Everyone shared a laugh, and asked again where I was so late. I turned to face him.

"Yeah, how do you know about Edward?"

He gave me a long look, and we both ignored the comments behind us.

"Who's Edward? I just know you were out. That's where you were. Mama, who's Edward?"

He didn't know!! Oh, Dear! I blushed about 20 shades of red, and finally heard some of the remarks to the left of me.

"Yeah Bella, who is this 'Edward' character?"

Damn Sam and his crazy listening skills.

"No one. Just a friend Rosalie and I have."

There were chuckles all around at this.

"So what is he? No one or a friend. It can't be both."

Damn him more. He had me.

We began an intense stare-match that was broken by the door slamming open.

Alice strode in, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

She plopped herself next to me, and swung Jake up on her lap.

"Who died?"

Sam smirked. He wouldn't …

"Just talking about Bella's new beau."

Alice nodded, before freezing and grabbing my arm.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND???"

She threw me a look before widening her eyes and grabbing my other arm.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME???"

I meekly avoided everyone's gazes, and shrugged.

"Maybe."

And just like that, I unleashed hell.

-------

After dodging the more personal questions, I was able to escape their clutches.

After my few, poor, attempts at disclosing Edward's name, it came out, and everyone was confused as to who he was. I assured them he lived _very _far away, and they probably wouldn't see him. Ever.

Alice and Emilee looked sad at this, but I knew Alice's look was an act. As soon as she heard 'Edward', she knew who I was talking about. She also basically screamed that she 'told me so' in my face. I would have preferred that over the glances she kept shooting me.

She was now going to visit Rosalie (cough, Jasper, cough). Well she actually would ask Rose what I didn't tell her, and then she would go to Jasper. I swear, they had only know each other for a day, but were already inseparable.

On the other hand, Edward and I were as far as you could get from being inseparable. He must hate me now.

I was aimlessly walking the streets letting my thoughts take me away, when a tune struck up beside me. I recognized the design of a concert hall, and I snuck around to the back of the building. Aside from the design, it was as rundown as any other building in this ghetto.

A discarded panel claimed my attention, and I noticed it had fallen from the side, and there was a semi-accessible gap that I could fit through.

I decided to press my luck, and venture inside. I was a sucker for classical music. When I had (kind of) successfully made my way in, I climbed some more boards before reaching the top of the amphitheater.

My view was better than those in the box seats, and I instantly relaxed when the familiar tune hit me.

The crisp, clear notes of Clair de Lune filled my senses. Back when my mother was around, she loved hearing this song – even if she was the one humming it.

I made myself comfortable, and enjoyed the performance.

----

An hour later, after countless more performances, the orchestra began to disassemble. After they all left, I climbed down from my spot, and entered the stands.

It seemed much larger up close, but before I knew it, I was at the base of the stairs. Looking around, I saw no one, and so I climbed up and onto the stage.

My presence felt right on the hardwood floor, and I walked up to the piano still up there.

I sat down gently, trying not to disturb anything.

I struck a high note, and began weaving my song.

Ikh blondzhe in geto  
Fun gesl tsu gesl  
Un ken nit gefinen keyn ort  
Nito iz mayn liber,  
Vi trogt men ariber?  
Mentshn, o zogt khotsh a vort.  
Es laykht oyf mayn heym itst  
Der himl der bloyer  
Vos zhe hob ikh itst derfun?  
Ikh shtey vi a betler  
Bay yetvidn toyre  
Un betl a bisele zun.

( Refrain )  
Friling, nem tsu mayn troyer  
Un breng mayn libstn  
Maynt trayen tsurik  
Friling oyf dayne fligl bloye  
O, nem mayn harts mit  
Un gib es op mayn glik.

**Translation at the bottom. Trust me. You'll cry. And as always, this is a real song. It is so perfect I almost screamed. Wait, I did. XxandiecullenxX can attest to it.**

I let the last note linger in the air before shutting the case, and turning to run. I wasn't even supposed to be in here, and yet now I was playing their instruments.

As I put the panel back in place, I sent a last, fleeting look at the stage where I had just projected my love to the one and only Edward Cullen.

------

I slipped through my door, careful to avoid where Jacob slept. Alice was to have put him down for a nap, so she must have come and gone by now. How long was I at the amphitheater?

Oh well, I climbed into my cot, and tried to catch some sleep before I was to confront my love tonight. I just hope I will prove him wrong and show just how much my large heart can love.

--------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I was furious.

I knew it wasn't Emmett's fault, but he was the only one to blame.

My brother's hallucinating.

I had run over the situation time and time again in my head, and that was the only conclusion. I mean, seriously?

The even notion of Bella loving me was more believable than Rosalie accepting his proposal. I knew he still carried that ring, but there was no way that it was on her hand.

I decided the only way to find out if he was on drugs or not was to see if the ruby ring was where it always was – in his top left jacket pocket.

But how to get it?

The only time Em ever took off that jacket was while he slept. Did I have time tonight? We were to 'meet the girls' at midnight, and he usually fell asleep around then.

I suppose I would just have to sneak it from him. Assuming it was there. Wait, I know it's there! There is no way the angel Bella can love me. I know for a fact she cursed and laughed at me when I told her my side, so there's not a possibility.

Time to mess with my brother.

-------

"Emmett?"

He turned around in his spinney chair and struck his hands on the desk.

"What _Eddie_?"

I ignored that and came to sit in front of him.

"Esme is on the line, and she wants to ask you some questions. She and I already spoke, so just hang up when you're done."

He eyed me dubiously, before standing and striding to the door. He couldn't resist Esme's charm, something that made us both Mommas' boys.

In reality, there was no Esme on the line, just a nurse named Irina who had quite the hots for my brother. I told her not to be alarmed if he asked or called her strange things, that it was just part of his demeanor. She readily agreed, and was waiting on line 2 in my office now.

"And Emmett?"

He looked back from the doorframe.

"What now?"

"Just warning you now, I have the heat up high in my office. Might want to leave the jacket and hat in here when you go."

To show I was up to nothing, I left the office, and casually paused at the exit, saying bye, but really dropped a cigar in the doorstop. It was a trick I learned at the academy, which we used to get into the store rooms. Hopefully he would forget about those tricks and head to my quarters.

Ideally I should smoke, since it was the universal cure for stress, but I had never had the urge or desire to inhale burning leaves. The cigar set was something I had received when entering the camp.

------

After 20 minutes of hiding behind a pillar, I guessed Emmett was gone and far enough away.

Sure enough, the door was perfectly stopped, enough that Emmett would have heard it latch, but it would still be ajar.

I expertly kicked it away, towards the soldiers' barracks, and stepped through the door. As expected, his jacket was slung across his over-sized leather hunk.

And, as it always had been, there was a large ruby in the top left pocket.

Rosalie's 'accepted' engagement ring.

**A/N: Soooo sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but I accidentally deleted Microsoft word off my pc!! **

**How was it? If I get 15 reviews by tomorrow, then I will update the confrontation in all EPOV!!! I know yous can get that many, since i have THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!!!!! No joke.**

**Here's the translation of the really REALLY sad song. Tell me in you reviews if you cry or love it.**

I wander through the ghetto  
From lane to lane  
Useless, no solace I find.  
My beloved is gone  
How can I go on?  
Someone, oh say just a word!  
My house is aglow now  
The sky's like a blue dome  
But what is there left in my life?  
I stand like a beggar  
At each of these doorways  
And beg for a little bit of sun

( Refrain )  
Springtime, please take my sorrow  
And bring my loved one,  
My dear one back to me.  
Springtime, upon your wings of blue  
Take my heart with you  
And bring love back to me

**How sad is that!?!?!?! Anyways, review and you'll get your update! Love you all and;**

**REVIEW POR FAVORE!!!!**


	12. PLEASE READ!

**Hey all. Unfortunately this will be the last chapter of Love in the Ghetto. I have lost all passion for the Twilight saga, and therefore don't feel this story will continue to be as good as y'all said it was. And I really hate adopted stories, because it's never how the author would have really done it, so this really will be the last. I have also deleted my other stories. But, not to totally disappoint you, I will put in the VERY short version of how things would have gone over. Thanx, and if anyone has any questions, please review or pm me, I will respond to each and every one of you that does so. Also be noted that if you flame me, you will be reported and blocked. Without any further ado, the "conclusion".**

The selectors come, and first take Alice, upsetting Bella and Jasper greatly. Next go Jasper and Jacob, the former swearing to protect the latter. Now it's Bella and Rosalie, they move in together, still both hoping for another chance to meet their "loves". Then Rosalie goes, and when Emmett finds out, he overreacts, alerting others; stuff happens and he gets "put on leave" for becoming "too involved". He and Edward have a tearful goodbye, the latter being charged with the protection of "their girls". At the same time, Bella is taken and put in the camps. When Edward hears, he is distraught, and goes on a rampage of sorts, getting all emotional. James has been acting strangely, and the girls, who found each other in their "group", think it has to do with them. Sure enough, he assigns them to the trenches on the far side of the camp, burying bodies. He follows them, and attempts rape. The girls, exhausted and malnourished can't fight back, but then Edward appears, saving them both and killing James. They bury him with the others, so he is unidentifiable. In another year, after secret meetings of Edward, Bella, and Rosalie, the war is over ( idk if the time is right … but we're just gonna deal, 'k?) Emmett takes the first train back, and has a heartwarming welcome from Rosalie. Bella and Edward stand all happy in the background, and then everyone kisses sweetly.

Epilogue: Bella and Edward are 80, and are sitting together holding hands as they tell their grandchildren their story, IN AMERICA. Everyone is happy, and they get a letter from Rosalie and Emmett, from New York where they have been living. Like I said, ALL HAPPY

THE END

**SO …. Yeah. PM me or review. Thanks again **


End file.
